Ultraman Reaper
Ultraman reaper is a dark ultra who was imprisoned for his betrayal,he is also a former ally and now enemy of ultraman supreme he has a hatred for the ultramen and has planned to wipe them out. Appearance Ultraman reaper is a dark red ultra with a usual silver/grey secondary color,He has red eyes and usually wields a jagged scythe with a skull on the bottom , his one hand has a red jewel and jagged claws , his beam lamp is on his forehead alongside some small horns protruding from his head. History Before his betrayal reaper was originally known as omnius and was great friends with ultraman supreme after a long battle against a powerful enemy supreme had been praised for defeating it but omnius saw otherwise,Out of greed omnius had a battle with supreme which resulted in the ultra' s forcing him off of the planet and leaving him in a prison , this prison kept his evil forever..though he was broken out with the help of a new ally..he is wanted. Personality Post Reboot: Reaper is an evil Ex-Ultra with a big ego, his inflated self-importance is what guides his actions. Like other Ex-Ultra's, he is a sadist, with a slight god-complex who believes that his brother Supreme is a fool. Due to his constant losses in combat against Supreme, he's got something of a jealousy for his brother's power. Though, while Supreme wants Reaper to return to the side of good, Reaper would instead prefer to see the annihilation of other worlds. Reaper's hatred for Supreme knows no bounds, he is willing to ally with enemies of the Ultramen. Compared to his mentor, Alien Reaper, he's taken full command of Xirez's Alien Empire. He has also succeeded with his mentor's plans, having been the cause of Planet Galados. Unlike other evil bosses, he actually cares for some of his henchmen, and actively participates in battle to help ensure victory. Relationships Elonia: '''Reaper and Elonia are a destined couple, the two of them share certain similarities. They were both betrayed by their races; Reaper by the Ultramen(his opinion), and Elonia by the Astronians she tried to protect. They have a genuine love, and are united by their hatred. '''Supreme: '''Reaper and Supreme are NOT on good terms, compared to his future wife, Elonia. Supreme's tried to get through to Reaper, which fails every time. Unlike other threats that Reaper toys with, when confronted by Supreme he always gets serious. Like above, Reaper's hatred for Supreme knows NO bounds, his wanton hunger for Supreme's destruction is the driving goal behind all of his actions. Supreme is also the one who scarred Reaper, breaking off the crest that belonged to Omnius. '''Alien Mirage: '''Reaper's former enemy during the invasion of the South Kingdom, the two of them were rivals destined to fight every time. Mirage considered Reaper to be similar to him; a fighter with no purpose of his own. He always tried to get the Ultra on his side, which has failed. Reaper meanwhile considered Omnius to just be a rival, plain and simple. Eventually, when Reaper was scarred by Supreme, he sought Mirage for his revenge scheme. '''Alien Reaper: '''A mysterious alien with some animosity to the Ultramen, he got into Omnius' head and managed to gain the ultra as an ally. Alien Reaper gave Omnius extraordinary power as an individual, only for Omnius to use it against Supreme and nearly kill his brother. When Alien Reaper was killed by Centauri, he chose to pass the rest of his power onto Omnius, who became the NEW Reaper. Transformation Marko Mori is controlled by reaper and forced to transform while his will is being broken. Profile,Body features and more * Human Host: Marko Mori an unknown human who is a former member of I.O.N * Transformation Item: None transforms at free will * Homeworld: Land of light * Height: 42 Meters * Weight: 46,000 Tons * Flight Speed: Mach 8.6 * Running Speed: Mach 4.5 * Jump Height: 720 Meters * Swimming Speed: 265 Knots * Grip Strength: 90,000 Tons * Occupation: None * Relationships: Ultraman Supreme(Enemy) Unknown mentor:(Ally) * Likes: Nothing * Dislikes: Ultraman supreme, other ultramen in general. Body Features * Beam Lamp: Used to fire beams * Ultra Armor: Immune to fire but doesnt do well against the cold Techniques * '''Death Slicer * Vengeance Cannon * Reaping Blast * Acceleration Kick Mode * Base Mode: This is reapers base form and the one he prominently appears in. * Nemesis Mode :After absorbing dark energies reaper gains a new form giving him a much darker red color with shoulder pads a ripped cape and knee pads. * Wraith Mode:A new form or his speed form , his scythe is gone with claws now , despite this he takes a darker red and a black form with mixes of grey. Techniques Special * Reaping Buster:A poweful beam used to hit enemies * Pain Wave:A wave that sends enemies flying back can be fired from the beam lamp Physical * Multi-Punch: an attack with multiple charged punches * Agonizing Kick:A charged kick * Scythe Wave:A wave fired from the scythe Other * Triple painwave:A variant of the painwave,again fired from the beam lamp Notes: *Reaper is one of Thaxander12's favorite creations, because of how much work went into him. Category:Superxanderx Category:Evil Ultras